


He Never Said He Was

by FangedUsagi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedUsagi/pseuds/FangedUsagi
Summary: Lance and the other champions along with the members of the elite four are at an outside gathering with their pokemon out. Lance only has three out, his Dragonite, Dragonair, and Dratini. This leads to the other trainers being confused as to who the other members of his team are.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

It is not often that the regional champions and the elite four are able to gather together, but this is one of the few times they can. Everyone but Lance had their full teams out and this confused them… most of them.

“Hey, Lance?” the steel color haired champion of Hoen called out to the cape-wearing, crimson color haired Johto champion who was feeding one of his two blue serpentine-like pokemon, Dragonair.

“Yes, Steven?” Lance replied looking at him while walking towards his orange bipedal, dual dragon and flying type pokemon, Dragonite.

“Why don’t you let your full team out?”

The others stopped what they were doing and were listening to hear his answer; however, the members of the Johto elite four just laughed as Lance turned his attention to his other blue serpentine-like pokemon, Dratini, who was rubbing its head against his leg.

“That is Lance’s full team at the moment,” the elderly ghost type master of Johto’s elite four, Agatha, answered chuckling.

“At the moment?” the blonde-haired, grey-eyed, Sinnoh champion, Cynthia inquired.

Lance sighed patting his Dragonite’s side as he thought about answering her.

“When Goodshow asked me if I wanted to be Johto’s champion after I defeated the last one, I told him I would as long as I was not required to reveal the last 3 members of my team until I was forced to do so in battle.”

“We’re your peers Lance,” Alder, the red/orange haired Unova champion, whined.

Lance did not reply as he recalled his Dragonair causing him to sweat.

“If you drop by my home, you might see them, but I am not going out of my way to show them to you,” Lance finally answered.

“Most of us have to return home tomorrow!” Alder cried. “Can’t you just tell us, Lance?”

Lance picked up his Dratini and climbed onto Dragonite’s back and not even a second later Dragonite took off into the sky flying over Mount Silver to return to Johto.

“Lance!”

* * *

“Isn’t that Dragon Master Lance?” the turquoise-haired, top coordinator. and Hoen’s past Sootopolis City Gym Leader Wallace asked his best friend and rival as he groomed his beloved Milotic.

His best friend looked up at him from where he was observing a small collection of stones.

“I thought you could rec-” Steven paused taking note of the sight Wallace was looking at.

The crimson-haired champion of Johto was kneeling on the back of his shiny red Gyarados as he approached a submarine. It was not long before he disappeared into the ship and left their sight of view.

“That isn’t one of his main rosters pokemon, is it? It’s only for his job with the G-men right?” Steven asked still staring out towards where Lance disappeared.

After all, Gyarados is NOT a dragon but a dual water and flying type pokemon.

“I believe so,” Wallace answered hesitantly turning his sight to his friend. “Why?”

“There’s an ongoing bet with the other champions and elite four as to what the last three members of Lance’s main roster are,” Steven replied glancing at him for a second before returning his sight towards the submarine.

“Aren’t they registered with the league?”

“They are; however when Goodshow asked Lance to become champion of Johto, he required them to keep it hidden until he was forced to use them in battle.

“Then I’ll help-” Wallace started until he was interrupted by a loud explosion.

The submarine partially exploded causing Team Magma members to jump into the ocean and Lance took to the sky on the back of an Aerodactyl circling around the submarine as he seemed to speak through a receiver.

“That Aerodactyl is also from his work…” Wallace trailed off.

Steven stared fixated at the sight until helicopters started flying overhead and a large boat pulled up next to the submarine.

“Right…”

* * *

“Congrats Ash on being the first person to beat Lance and becoming champion of Kanto. Kanto and Johto have shared champions and elite four for such a long time,” Cynthia greeted the 18 year old boy and the yellow mouse pokemon that was sitting on said boy’s shoulder.

“Thanks Cynthia. Lance’s Dragonite was tough, but Pikachu is pretty strong himself. Right Pikachu?” he replied grinning widely with Pikachu not far off with its own happiness.

“Cha~”

“Was the rest of his team surprising?”

Ash shook his head, no

Cynthia now looked at him in surprise.

“I asked Professor Oak if he knew anything about Lance and he told me Lance’s starter pokemon was a Charmander - Charizard now. Plus, I already met the last two members of his team when I was helping him in Johto and being able to see the other during the incident with Team Magma and Team Aqua in Hoen,” Ash answered the unasked question.

“Wait, Ash, you don’t by seeing them a shiny red Gyarados and an Aerodactyl do you?” the ex-champion of Hoen asked hesitantly from where he was standing next to the newer Hoen champion Wallace.

“Yeah. What else would they be?” Ash responded, confused.

“They aren’t dragon types… even if they look like dragon type pokemon,” Alder answered trying to help Ash understand their hesitance in believing as to what the last members of Lance’s team were.

Ash didn’t catch that and replied factly.

“Of course they aren’t. Lance isn’t a dragon type Master.”

“Then what is he?”

“He’s a Master of flying types.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a firm knock at the door and Lance went to open it. Lorelli and the four members of the elite four stood at the door.

“Hey Lance,” Bruno greeted him. “You said you just caught the last two members of your champion team.”

“Recently?” Lorelli added.

“Lorelli, Bruno, Koga, Agatha please come in. My team is out back if you want to let your pokemon out as well.”

“Sounds good Lance, and we would be able to meet the rest of your team as well,” Koga replied.

“Lance, you said recently?” Lorelli repeated.

“I did,” he replied as they followed him down the hall of the manor leading to the patio outback. “When Goodshow asked if I wanted to be Johto champion, I told him I would be willing to do so if I didn’t have to announce my team to the public.”

“Was he aware that you did not have a full team at that time?” Agatha asked.

“I would believe so considering I only registered to compete with four pokemon.”

“I see…”

They arrived at the patio and Lance’s pokemon could be seen playing and relaxing the yard. His Dratini could be seen trying to splash Dragonair in the pool. Dragonair was doing its best in dodging the water. A shiny red Gyarados, a water and flying type pokemon, was practicing (what they believed to be) dragon rage along with his Dragonite. His dual fire and flying type starter, Charizard, was racing a dual rock and flying type pokemon, Aerodactyl, in the air above. 

“Didn’t you say they were out back?” Bruno asked looking around.

Lance tilted his head slightly in fake confusion, a soft humorous smile on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“There aren’t any other dragon types out here besides the ones we already met.”

“Lance, you are a Dragon Master aren’t you?” 

“No, I never said I wa-”

Agatha burst into deep loud laughter.

“You- you just let everyone assume you were a Dragon Master considering your background and never bothered correcting them. You’re not a Dragon Master, but a Flying Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the rest... although with the way I ended the first part... I wonder what pokemon would make up the rest of Ash's team considering I had Pikachu fight... so electric type master ATM? Umm... hahaha... maybe I'll end up adding more to this in the future... What if Zekrom joined Ash... that'll surprise the other champions. BTW, any grammar errors, MB. I should go back and proofread, but I have a headache due to it being 0350 in the morning.


	3. Ash (EXTRA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a REALLY short thought and something completely random that I was thinking of on the thought of Pikachu beating Lance's Dragonite in the last section.

“What should I do Pikachu?” Ash asked as he rubbed the small electric mouse pokemon’s head.

“Pika?” 

“I mean we beat Lance’s team with just you and Mr. Goodshow said that I could have time to put together the rest of my team, but,” he trailed off in thought.

Truthfully, beating Lance’s team of flying types wasn’t hard for the two of them as Pikachu easily fought against legendary pokemon enough times that his strength could match theirs. However, as a now labeled electric type master, this was going to be a bit difficult as Ash never had an electric type pokemon aside from his beloved partner and he really didn’t feel like catching one any time soon as Pikachu was truly the only electric type he needed and wanted.

“Pikapi. Chu Pika?” Pikachu replied.

“You don’t mind if I catch another electric type?”

“Pi,” Pikachu confirmed immediately. 

Pikachu trusted that Ash would not push him aside if Ash found another electric type, unlike Ash who thought that Pikachu might be offended if he caught one.

“I understand. I guess we have another short journey to complete Pikachu and this time it will be to look for some new friends.”

“Pika!” Pikachu squealed happily.

Ash laughed feeling better than he was feeling before this talk.

“I wonder if Zekrom would like to join us. It seemed quite upset when I didn’t catch it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length, but this was a last minute thought and I have to wake up early. Maybe I'll edit it in the future and make it longer.


	4. Extra II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schoolwork got bored and I thought "Wouldn't it be funny if someone challenges Ash to a battle and while this person expects a slow pokemon, it's actually strangely fast for its species?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, badly written, and I am not sorry. (Well actually... I am sorry, but not sorry)  
> I have to finish an assignment before my class tomorrow morning or else I may be dropped, but I didn't want to leave this for later because I'd forget this idea.

Ash walked reached the bottom of some mountain in Unova and returned his glance to the pokeball in his hand. He smiled. Zekrom was now a member of his championship team. Pikachu sighed contently as Ash reached up and pet him. 

"Nice job Pikachu," Ash spoke. "You beat Zekrom in a one-" 

"Hey!" some teen shouted. "You're the new champion of Kanto right?"

"I am," Ash replied. 

"Then I want a battle one v. one!" 

Ash sighed. He would love to decline as he and Pikachu just finished battling against Zekrom and Pikachu was still... resting, but he never declined a battle and he wouldn't start now.

"Pikachu, here, just finished... training and I'm not carrying any other pokemon of my... champion team. Would it be alright if I use another?" Ash asked.

"Sure, but I doubt your pokemon can beat mine! They have to be weak since you're from-"

"What is with you trainers from Unova insulting my pokemon?" Ash questioned before swapping the pokeball he was holding with one of the ones on his belt. "They're not weak."

"Just send out your pokemon!" the teen yelled as they called out their pokemon; a... (I can't think of any pokemon from Unova aside from the starters, legendaries, and Zorua, so I ask [you] to fill in the name of some pokemon...) 

Ash once again sighed as he let out Torterra. The grass starter from Sinnoh had been wanting to battle for a while, but this teen's pokemon was so... untrained. 

He compared the teen's pokemon to Charizard... er... when they first met after Damien left him sitting on a rock to die in the storm.

"You may have the first move," Ash suggested. He was a champion after all and he didn't want to one-shot the poor pokemon... although...

"You'll regret it!" the teen boasted before calling to their pokemon to use... (my thoughts went to tackle, but whatever move I guess could be used here)

Torterra shrugged off the attack as the teen's pokemon returned to its original position. 

"Rush forward and tackle it!" Ash commanded loud enough for the teen to hear.

"Like that's going to do any- WHAT IS THAT SPEED?" the teen yelled in shock before they could command their pokemon to dodge. 

The teen's pokemon fainted. 

"Rock climb," Ash answered as he started to walk away. Torterra walked calmly behind him, happy to be out of (his?) pokeball. He spent enough time looking for Zekrom and he promised his mom that he would be home by...

"Wait! I have to be home by tomorrow?" Ash shouted as he returned Torterra and ran. The ticket for the plane to return home when he bought it together with his ticket here would be useless if he missed the plane and since Kanto's league would be the following week. There wouldn't be any last-minute tickets for sale. 

"But that was quicker than quick attack!" the teen cried when their shock wore off only to realize there was no one else around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I remembered this correctly? Ash's Torterra was able to run faster than expected due in one episode during Sinnoh right? After it learned rock climb... I think...   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to borrow it and expand as long I am told. I'd love to read any other ideas anyone else can think of!

**Author's Note:**

> And so this is done… possibly… Yeah… that kind of bothered me about Lance for the most part not having all Dragon types… well, this is now done… if something is wrong about it or doesn’t match up to the personalities of the champions then that is understandable I hope. It has been a long time since I’ve seen any episodes and I stopped on Sinnoh. Unova wasn’t as fun for me…. Adding on to this I don’t if someone borrows this idea as long as the story is not copied and I’m referenced … Yes, I should have this posted on AO3 (FangedUsagi) and Wattpad (Eris_Ateivana) if you are wondering with the same completely lame title.  
> There’s a bit more to this is I remember to post it… just a short extra.


End file.
